Code Lyoko TV series-my version
by Icyicy3
Summary: 87% based on Code Lyoko, the rest is my imagination. Written in TV script format, sorry about that.


**Episode 1: The New Girl**

S1:_(Scene opens onto breakfast at Kadic Academy. Odd and Ulrich are chatting and eating in a full cafeteria)_

Jeremie: _(Yawn) _Hey Guys _(Arriving)_

Odd: Hey. Say Jeremie _(Points to Isabel at the buffet) _who's that girl over there?

Yumi: _(Arriving) _That's Isabel, your class. She's new.

Odd: Our class! Awwwwesome. _(Sighs and stares)_

Ulrich: _(Teasingly) _Someone's in luuuuurve! _(Others giggle)_

Odd: Well look who's talking.

_(Whistles knowingly, Ulrich and Yumi glance at each other, then look down, then back at each other again. Jeremie laughs, before receiving glares from U&Y and stifling it to a giggle._

Jeremie: _(Changing subject) _Well guess what guys, I just made a breakthrough on Lyoko, last night I…

Yumi: Shhh _(Isabel leaves the buffet and walks over to the Lyoko Warriors)_

Isabel: _(Cheerfully, a Yin-Yang pendant around her neck.)_ Hey, all the other tables are full, so can I sit with you guys?

Jeremie: _(Irritated) _Actually, we were about to discuss something important, sorry.

Isabel: _(Shocked by hostile greeting) _Oh, um, ok then. _(Turns and walks over to Sissi's group)_

Odd: _(Hurriedly) _Wait, I'm sure the discussion can wait, have a seat. _(Isabel sits besides Odd and proceeds to have a conversation.)_

Ulrich: _(Whisper to Jeremie) _Don't worry, you can tell us during PE, we have archery.

Scene Closes

S2: _(Oval, row of targets set in a row, class lined up behind them, O&U&J huddled together, Isabel up ahead)_

Jim: Don't forget, these are fake arrows, so nobody will get hurt. You know I was once a professional hunter a few years back, scouting through dangerous woods, armed with nothing but five arrows, a bow and my sharp wits.

Herb: What was it like Jim?

Jim: Um, I'd rather not talk about it.

Jeremie: _(To U&O)_ …with these, you can get to towers faster.

Odd: Great job Einstein…by the way where's your computer?

Jeremie: _(Slaps forehead) _I for got, I'll go get it.

Ulrich: I'll go with you.

_(Jeremie and Ulrich walk behind targets, Isabel takes aim and fires it at Jeremie, but Ulrich catches it just before it hits, J&U&O stare at Isabel)_

Isabel: _(Innocently) _Oops, sorry. _(Goes to back of the line behind Odd)_

_(J&U&O exchange looks and nods)_

Ulrich: _(Whisper) _X.A.N.A.

Scene Closes

S3:_ (Corridor, U&O's room, Isabel is rummaging through drawers, Kiwi is bound in the corner. Y&J&U&O enter corridor)_

Yumi: But I don't understand, how can X.A.N.A. possess Isabel without activating a tower?

Odd: Maybe he didn't, it could be just an accident, besides, and she knew the arrows were fake.

Ulrich: No use defending your not-so-secret crush, for all we know she could be an assassin.

Jeremie:_(Gulp) _Better not take chances.

_( pass door)_

Odd: Wait, I've got to feed Kiwi_ (Opens door/Isabel finds slip of paper)_

Odd: Hey! What are you doing in here? _(Looks around) _Kiwi! _(Rushes over, Isabel stands up and slips paper into pocket)_

Yumi: Well, explain yourself.

Isabel: _(Mysteriously)_ I was just… looking for something. _(Walks over to door, secretly puts small bug on Ulrich, leaves the room and exits scene, Y&J&U look after her)_

Jeremie: Things are getting strange around here.

Ulrich: You're right Jeremie, better not take chances.

Scene Closes

Prologue-Beach, a spectre emerges from a light and seeps into the sand, suddenly, the sand rises up, then gathers overhead in a cloud and speeds towards a city in the distance.

S4:_ (Computer lab, Jeremie at controls.)_

**Aelita****: Jeremie!**

Jeremie: Yes Aelita is there something wrong?

**Aelita****: X.A.N.A.'s activated a tower; the pulsations are strong here in the forest sector.**

Jeremie: Hold on Aelita, I'll wake the others. _(Calls Ulrich)_

Jeremie: Ulrich, wake up!

Ulrich: _(Sleepily)_ It's the middle of the night Jeremie.

Jeremie: A tower's been activated, wake up Odd and get over here, now!

Scene Change-U&O's room

Ulrich: _(Get out of bed and walk over to Odd, shake him) _Odd, wake up! A tower's been activated. Hurry up; this is no time to sleep in!

SC-Yumi's room

Yumi:_ (Mobile rings, sleepily)_ Yeees, ok I'll be right there. _(Dresses and sneaks out front door, stares upwards and calls Jeremie) _Jeremie, I might take a while getting to the factory, I have a little problem. _(Camera shows Yumi facing a man made of sand around 4x as tall as her)_

SC-_(U&O travelling through sewage into computer lab, followed stealthily by figure dress in yellow on a ripstick. Figure stops and waits once they are in the elevator and pulls out earpiece, listens through bug she put on Ulrich.)_

Ulrich: We're here Jeremie.

Odd: Where's Yumi?

Jeremie: She ran into X.A.N.A.'s attack, he possessed sand. You need to get to the forest sector right away.

Ulrich: On it. _(He and Odd go by elevator into scanner room. Meanwhile mysterious figure pulls out piece of paper and taps in access code to the elevator)_

Jeremie: Is that you Yumi? That was quick. Odd and Ulrich are already in the scanners, I'll send you in in just a moment.

SC-(_Yumi is circling the monster and holding a stick, she swings at the monster, but the stick passes through the sand. She gasps, drops the stick and sprints down the road, with the monster in pursuit.)_

_(Virtualisation process for U&O)_

**Odd****: We're here Jeremie.**

Jeremie: Great, the tower is North by North by East; meet up with Aelita there. Ready Yumi?

_(The person is revealed to be Isabel as she steps into the scanner in place of Yumi and is virtualised in her place. Jeremie notices that the person isn't Yumi)_

Jeremie: Guys, the person I virtualised isn't Yumi!

**Ulrich****: If it isn't Yumi then who could it be?**

Jeremie: I don't know, but the person knew the access code, and only Yumi knows besides us, and she would never tell. _(Looks at screen) _But this is strange, the person doesn't show up on my screen _(gasp) _and the tower has disappeared too!

**Ulrich****: The tower couldn't have just disappeared; we'll keep an eye out for it.**

**Odd****: Look, there's Aelita._ (They run up to her)_**

**Aelita****: Something is wrong. The tower was up on that cliff, there were four bloks guarding it, but as I watched they somehow, disappeared along with the tower.**

**Ulrich****: What do you make of this Jeremie?**

Jeremie: I think the tower and bloks are still there, but we just can't detect them.

**Odd****: So we have to fight _invisible_ opponents! This is just like level 32 of Ninja Warriors 4.**

SC-(_Yumi hides behind car out of breath. Monster glides past. When the coast is all clear Yumi runs into forest. But the snap of a twig alerts the monster, and he follows her.)_

**Ulrich****: _(Draws sabre) _We better be careful, we can't see the bloks but they can see us.**

**_(Stone rolls near Odd, he fires laser arrows in that direction)_**

**Odd****: They're that way.**

**Aelita****: No, if it was a blok it would've started firing at us.**

**Ulrich****: _(Whisper) _Then is can only be one other person. _(Calls loudly) _We know you're there, who are you… Show yourself!**

**_(Giggles echo through the trees)_**

**Isabel****: Don't you remember me _(A arrow made of ice appears behind Ulrich and flies towards him, Ulrich catches the arrow in his free hand. As it melted he turns around.)_**

**Ulrich****: _(Quietly) _Isabel.**

**Isabel****: _(Appearing) _What took you so long to guess?**

**Odd****: _(Aims at her)_ Look, we don't know how you got here or what you're doing here but we know one thing, you are leaving right now. We have something important to do here.**

**Isabel****: Oh I don't think so; I also have something important to do._ (Disappears)_**

**Ulrich****: Jeremie can you find her?**

Jeremie: No! I don't understand, she's become undetectable, just like the tower and the bloks!

**_(Aelita looks around terrified, suddenly, Isabel appears behind her and presses her hands to her temples, the pendant, now on her head, begins to glow. Aelita is paralysed. Ulrich sees them.)_**

**Ulrich****: _(Advances with sabre drawn) _Let her go Isabel.**

**_(Isabel smirks, and disappears along with Aelita)_**

**Odd****: _(Scanning area) _Jeremie, Isabel just kidnapped Aelita, but she didn't bother to name a price.**

**Isabel****: _(Invisible, echoes)_ _Oh I'm not kidnapping her, just opening her eyes._**

**Odd****: Any idea what she meant by that?**

**Ulrich****: Wait, Jeremie said the tower was still there, but we can't see it right, and Isabel can make herself invisible…**

**Odd****: So you're saying that Isabel's opening Aelita's eyes so she can see the invisible! Talk about supernatural!**

**Isabel****: _Seems like you've figured it out._**

**_(Isabel appears with Aelita, she moves her hands away. Aelita stumbles and gasps before rightening herself up, a ying-yang sign flashes briefly behind her eyes, she looks into the distance)_**

**Aelita****: Jeremie, I can see them!**

Jeremie: See what Aelita?

**Aelita****: The monsters, and the tower!**

**Ulrich****: _(To Isabel, lower weapon) _Why are you helping us?**

**Isabel****: Simple, I also like saving the world, and Yumi.**

**Odd****: Talking about Yumi, where is she?**

SC- Yumi's phone rings while she is hiding behind the tools shed, monster is prowling the tree

Yumi: Jeremie, yeah I know, but the monster is circling the porthole, I probably won't make it._ (Monster hears her talking and advances) _Isabel! I don't… _( Monster wraps arms around her and she drop her phone) _…HELP. Jeremie, Help ME!

SC-Computer Lab

Jeremie: Yumi's in trouble, you better hurry up.

**Ulrich****: Ok, here's the plan. Aelita will tell us where the monsters are, I will block any attacks and Odd will try to shoot the monster based on where the lasers are coming from.**

**Isabel****: And what do I have to do?**

**Ulrich****: Look, you don't know what you're messing with, so stay out of this.**

**Isabel****: Oh of course I know what I'm dealing with.**

**Odd****: How did you know? None of us told you, and we're the only ones who know.**

**Isabel****: _(Quietly, hesitantly) _A little bird told me.**

**Ulrich****: Ok you don't want to tell us, no problem. You team up with Aelita and…**

**Isabel****:_ (Ice bow and arrow appear in her hand, she aims) _Fire at will?**

**Odd****: _(Impressed, aiming himself) _Fire at will.**

**Aelita****: Ulrich, 2o'clock!**

**_(Ulrich rapidly block attacks, Odd stands behind him and fires over his shoulder, he manages to hit the blok.)_**

**Odd****: One down.**

**Ulrich****: _(Remindingly) _Three to go.**

**_(Isabel and Aelita race towards the cliff a blok starts firing at them, but an arrow from Isabel explodes it. They arrive at the base of the cliff, tower is at the top.)_**

**Isabel****: Go on, do your stuff Aelita.**

**_(Aelita smiles, wondering, before using her Creativity to conjure a thick tree trunk to lift them to the top of the cliff. But the remaining two bloks, still on ground floor, shoot at the "tree", Isabel gets shot in the head as the "tree" gives way. The girls fall to the ground. Aelita conjures a rocky balcony to break her fall, Odd sprints along the surface and catches a semi-conscious Isabel, before also rolling onto the balcony with her)_**

**Isabel****: Thanks Odd, I owe you one **

**_(Slowly stands up. Odd blushes and lends her a hand. Ulrich attempts to block the attacks, in between the two monsters, he jumps, and the bloks shoot themselves. Aelita proceeds to conjure another "tree", onto which Ulrich jumps, and the group makes there way to the top)_**

SC: Yumi desperately holds on to the drainage pipe as the sand tear away at her fingers, **Aelita enters the tower,** Yumi lets go,** Aelita begins to float upwards, **Yumi gets sucked into the huge mound of sand, **Aelita arrives at upper platform, **Yumi holds nose and breath as sand tries to suffocate her,** Aelita deactivates the tower. **Sand lets go and Yumi emerges, sand in her hair and gasping for breath. Then she rejoices and tosses sand everywhere. **Lyoko team breaths a sigh of relief.**

Scene Closes

S5:_ (Breakfast the next day, same seating, Isabel already at table)_

Yumi: So Isabel, what's it like getting shot in the head?

Isabel: It's like hitting the back of your head hard. You feel kind of dizzy and it's like you brain just got charged up with electricity.

Odd: _(Chewing) _Now that I think about it Isabel's only Lyoko warrior who's been hit in the head before.

Isabel: (Choke on food) Did you just say Lyoko Warrior!?

Jeremie: Actually, we had a vote last night after you went to bed. We all voted that you should join our group.

Ulrich: To be honest we didn't have much of a choice. The supercomputer knows you so you can't be affected by the return-to-the-pasts, but you tried to kill Jeremie and broke into our room…

Odd: _(Interrupting) _But in the end we decided that we really need your help, so we all voted yes.

Isabel: Hey, I didn't try to _kill_ Jeremie, I was just testing Ulrich. _(Everybody looks at Ulrich who had his mouth full, he looks around and shrugs)_ I hears you where legendary at martial arts, I was just wondering if you really were that good. Besides, the arrows were fake. _(Drinks and takes a pause.) _And only I broke into your room to try and find the access key, sorry about Kiwi Odd. He's a lovely dog, but he just won't stop barking.

Odd: _(Dreamily)_ It's alright, I forgive you.

Yumi: But back to the main question, how did you know about us Isabel, surely someone other than a "little bird" told you. _(Everyone looks at her expectantly)_

Isabel: Actually, a little bird did tell me. _(Stands up)_ see you in class. _(Leaves, remaining warriors looks around, mystified)_

Epilogue- Isabel's dormitory, walls are covered in posters of magic themes, ranging from magic tricks to crop circles. A huge bookshelf by the wall is filled with books, mostly homework and fantasy. She presses her pendant against the bottom of the shelf, a click is hears and a secret cover slides away to reveal a sliver bird cage, in which hangs a black, clock-work canary. She presses her pendant against a cave-in circle on the bottom of the cage after hanging it up on a hook. A whirring sound is heard and a man's voice is heard speaking from the canary's animated beak "…And they sit around the table, discussing what she meant, Yumi suggests that maybe…_(Voice fades away, camera zooms out through window and over looks the school)_

_Closing Titles_

End Of Episode


End file.
